


Drive My Heart

by LittleRedFlowers



Series: You're My Loveprize In Domestication [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, In a Heart Beat AU, M/M, OOC all day errday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedFlowers/pseuds/LittleRedFlowers
Summary: Alternate Universe where hearts don't stay in your chest when you get emotional.Kirishima's POV.





	Drive My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is an un-beta work.
> 
> If any mistakes, please let me know!

Kirishima always knew how Akihito was feeling even if he tried to hide it. It was pretty obvious to the entire world as the blonde male has always been very vocal and expressive about his feelings. He also knew how Akihito felt about his boss. Sure, the boy doesn’t use his words express them (despite how loud and noisy he can be) but his actions spoke a whole lot more.

Of course, if you take into consideration of those sneaky pictures that everyone in Sion likes to pretend that Akihito doesn’t take of Asami, those pictures speak more than a thousand words. It’s basically like a novel but in the form of a picture.

Anyway, Kirishima wasn’t aware how deep Akihito’s feelings for Asami runs which explains why he was very much surprised to see a heart peeking out at Asami from his front pocket. Its little arms were cupping its non-existent cheeks while it stares up at Asami with those big, blue and loving eyes.

“B-boss?” Kirishima couldn’t help but shuttered as he continued to stare at the heart.

Asami merely smirked and stroke the top of the heart with his thumb.

“It’s adorable, isn’t it?”

 _No, it really isn_ _’t_. Kirishima thought to himself but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. He could think of a hundred reasons as to why this wasn’t ‘adorable’ and how it could potentially land everyone into trouble, including the person the heart originally belongs to.

Honestly, Kirishima never thought he would hear his boss use to word ‘adorable’ to describe anything. But with Akihito in his life now, he guess he shouldn’t be surprised at all.

In the end, the heart didn’t bother him that much throughout the day as it didn’t move away from his boss’s pocket at all. It seemed contented to just stare at Asami the whole day and if he was to be truthful to himself (which, he isn’t), he would say that the heart was cute.

* * *

 

Correction, the heart was not cute.

The heart is a freaking mess.

Kirishima knew that Akihito was quite carefree with his emotions but he never knew it was to this extent. Though, he wasn’t exactly surprised considering how the guy was probably 2 bottles of beer away from being drunk.

(This is a formal event, damnit! Not some college frat party!)

Kirishima knew this event wouldn’t bring any good since the day his boss announced it. He was even more sure about it after learning that Asami couldn’t bring Akihito with him as his plus one and instead, Akihito had to attend as a formal guest of his.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the blonde male getting even drunker. His grey blazer unbuttoned and his little bowtie was missing. Akihito somehow managed to singlehandedly turned a small corner of this event in a _real_ party as more people started joining Akihito to dance.

(Kirishima likes to _re_ -emphasise to everyone that this is a **_formal event_**.)

And Akihito’s heart? It’s currently cradling Asami’s cheek and swatting its little, stick-like arms at anyone who tries to come close or flirt with him. It would have this like scowl on its face that looks almost identical to its owner’s.

Kirishima couldn’t help but wonder if his boss has ever allow himself to show how strong his emotions are for the other male. He wonders if his boss even feels anything for him.

Pushing those thoughts away, Kirishima approached Akihito, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to a secluded area.

“Takaba Akihito! This is a formal event and that means none of your frat party nonsense!” He nagged while dragging Akihito.

“But it’s so boring and not to mention, torturous to see so many people trying to get into that bastard’s pants!”

Kirishima could feel the vein on his forehead throb. He wasn’t paid enough for this, really.

“You’re going to sit here and sober up. After that, we’re leaving.” He shoved a water bottle into Akihito’s hand, appointed a guard in charge of looking after him and left.

* * *

 

Several hours later, the event was over.

There were many guests who complimented the sudden frat party dance floor atmosphere and Asami managed to close more deals than usual.

In the backseat of the limousine, Akihito was dead to the world. His head rests on Asami’s lap, hands clutching onto the older male’s jacket and his heart back into the front pocket of Asami’s pocket and staring at him again.

What made this scene different, however, was the appearance of Asami’s heart.

While closing the limousine door, Kirishima caught a glimpse of Asami’s heart making its appearance and cuddling against the Akihito’s face.

Looks like it wasn’t as though his boss doesn’t have feelings for the younger male and they are clearly both very in love.

Kirishima still wishes for Akihito to control his emotions better because really, please save us all from second-hand embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of a test because #yolo and because I’ve long given up on the test tbh.  
> I gave up so I ended up writing a fun (??) and dumb drabble
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
